


Avengers Reader Insert – Motion Sickness

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Coming back from a mission on the Hellicarrier, the reader experiences some motion sickness but the Avengers help them through it and they eventually fall asleep





	Avengers Reader Insert – Motion Sickness

You despised Fury, why did he have to assign you to the Avengers today? He knew you hated the damned Helicarrier, or most any mode of transport really. Your job in S.H.I.E.L.D was supposed to be a ‘boots on the ground’ kind of role in New York but then some stupid agent had to get ill and you had to take their place; you hated the agent and you loathed Fury.

“ _Great, now I get to be sick,_ ” You thought irritably, trying to hide your nausea as Tony began the flight to the meeting spot in England.

It didn’t take long for Natasha to notice your odd behaviour, usually you were quite willing to talk with each member of the team, today however, you weren’t speaking at all; not even a quiet ‘yes’ every now and then.

“(Y/N), is everything okay?” She asked, worried that something about the mission was going to be more dangerous than usual and mistaking your illness for guilt.

“Fine,” You murmured.

“If something’s bothering you, you should tell us,” Vision said. “That is what I’ve been taught about human customs.”

“It’s nothing.”

“If there’s a problem- What’s happening to your colours. Is it normal for humans to turn so pale?”

“Pale?” Tony got up from the pilot seat curiously. He walked up, ignoring personal space to get a good look at you. “My God, are you travel sick? You are, aren’t you! Guys, this is great, (s)he’s- (s)he’s-” He cackled hysterically.

Under normal circumstances, you would’ve argued back. In your current, worsening condition however, arguing wasn’t an option.

“Aww, so cute. Need a doggy bag? Want me to call Fury to pick you up? I’ll tell you what, if you’re good, we can stop at-”

You took a deep, shuddery breath, making Tony falter.

“Wait, you are okay, right? Tell me you’re okay. Natasha, (s)he’s not answering, is (s)he okay?”

Natasha shot him a look, silencing him. She grabbed your hand, gently guiding you down onto the floor, “Breathe.”

“Yes,” Thor commended, “Breathing. ‘Tis good for all warriors, even those who do not venture the skies well.”

The group gathered around you on the floor, making you feel even worse about the scenario. You were an adult; adults weren’t supposed to be babied, especially when it was Earth’s defenders doing the babying. Sure, they were all trying to be nice but you were supposed to be a professional.

Clint sensed your distress and made the group back off so he could sit down next to you. Silently, he handed you a stick of gum which you gratefully accepted, relishing the little relief it provided.

“Thanks…” You managed, “How did you…?”

“I have three children (Y/N), this quiver holds more than arrows,” He replied with a grin.

“What uh, what else is in there?”

“Other than the arrows, a few toys and an iPod with kids songs; don’t tell Tony that last part.”

“Secret’s safe with me.”

“Seriously though, how’re you feeling?”

“Not good.”

Clint glanced at Bruce, motioning him over with a subtle head nod. Bruce hesitated momentarily, he was often wary of people, especially before a mission, though despite his reservations, he approached anyway, taking Clint’s place beside you.

“I uh, I know how it feels,” Bruce mumbled awkwardly.

“You get motion sick?” You asked doubtfully.

“Not motion sick, just sick… every time I turn back. I find music helps… if you want it,” he pulled out his iPod, offering it to you.

You smiled sadly, your sickness seemed so paltry compared to how it must feel for Bruce, recovering from being Hulk on a regular basis. You appreciated that no matter how bad the recovery must be, he wasn’t mocking you for your silly little ailment.

Tentatively, you took the iPod, finding a pleasant distraction in the sweet melodies of the classical music upon it. With a content sigh, you rested your head on Bruce. He didn’t move, knowing how comforting it was to have something warm on the Helicarrier, instead he stayed there, even as you fell asleep on him.

Vision and Wanda shared a look, both wishing to soothe you further. Together, they combined their abilities, weaving a dream which would play until you woke up. Each Avenger was aware that they hadn’t done much alone to help but by working together, they’d managed to help you through a troublesome problem; even Tony was taking care to pilot the plane more carefully so as not to jostle you awake.


End file.
